Gameshow Insanity
by Admiral-Logan-Stoppable
Summary: What happens when the KP gang shows up on gameshows? First 2 chaps are Jeopardy!. R & R (might add more shows later)
1. Enter: The contestants

Jeopardy! Kim Possible Style.  
  
(Establishing shot): Jeopardy! Set in the Middleton High Auditorium.  
  
Announcer: This IS Jeopardy! High School edition. Here is the host of our show, Wade! (Wade walks out in a tux): Hello, everyone, and welcome to Jeopardy! Let's meet our contestants. First, from Middleton. well. um. they're all from Middleton. Aww, who cares! First, we have Ronald Stoppable. Ron, it says here you invented the Naco? Ron: That's right, Wade. A zesty, yet delicate combination of tacos and nachos. A true flavor sensation. Wade: Whatever. Moving on, we have Dr. Drakken. Doctor, why do you wish to take over the world?  
  
Dr. D: I had a lousy childhood, and I blame my uncle Elmo for that. He lived with our family and man was he MEAN!  
  
Wade: OOOOK. And last, our returning champion, Kimberly Possible. Kim, it says you are perfect. What's it like?  
  
KP: It's ok. People are nice to me, except for the villains. They're usually mean. Dr. D: NOW you see why I went bad? Wade: Ok, ok, settle down, people. Let's view our categories. We have: Animology, Villains, "A", Big Smelly Cheese, and finally, "but"s. Kim, you go first. V KP: I'll take "but"s for $200, Wade. Dr. D: Ha ha, you said butts! KP: I did not! I said '"but"s'! Dr. D: Oh. I wasn't paying attention. Sorry! Ron: I never thought you said butts. KP: Thanks, Ron. Ron: No prob, KP. Wade: I hate to interrupt your conversation. The clue is: A clumsy person or a candy bar. Dr. D: Kim Possible's buffoonish sidekick?  
  
Wade: No. Ron: HEY! I have a name you know! Wade: Ron? Ron: What? Wade: You rang in. Ron: No I didn't. Rufus: Rufusdid. Wade: Your answer, please. Ron: Uhh. A henweigh. Wade: What's a henweigh?  
  
Ron: About five pounds. Wade: Ugh. (Dr. D. hits Ron.)  
  
Ron (rubbing arm): OW! Wade: Time's up! The answer was "but"terfingers. Kim, select again. KP: Ok. Um. Big Smelly Cheese for $400. Wade: Who melted a big smelly cheese in an attempt to take over the world?  
  
Dr. D: Me!! Wade: No. Sorry. Dr. D: SORRY?!? I melted a big cheese. Ron: SO YOU ADMIT IT!  
  
Dr. D: I didn't say that! Wade: Kim?  
  
KP: Who is Dr. Drakken? Wade: Correct. Dr. D: But I SAID it was me!  
  
Ron: Tough tacos. KP: Knock it off, you two!  
  
Wade: Thanks, Kim.  
  
Kim: I want Animology for $1000. Wade: Who's the amateurish villain who thought Kim was his soul mate because of Animology?  
  
Dr. D: Who is Gill?  
  
Wade: No. Dr. D. Arrgh! Kim: Ugh. him. Senior Senior Jr. Wade: Yup. KP: I'll take Villains for $600. Wade: It's the villain with blue skin. Dr. D: Me. Wade: No. Kim?  
  
KP: Who is Dr. Drakken?  
  
Wade: Yes. Select again. Dr. D: What is the matter with you? I said it was me!  
  
Wade: I know. I just don't like you. Ron: I think my clicker thingy broke. Rufus: Sorry Wade: We'll be right back... (gives the cut to commercial signal)  
  
TBC - 1 Chapter to go. 


	2. Go out with a BANG

(Returning from commercials, we see them all arguing.) Wade: They said NO PETS allowed in the studio!  
  
(Gemini in the audience hides Pepe) Ron: Rufus isn't a pet! He's family! Dr. D: Who wants a nude rat for a pet?  
  
Ron: HE'S NOT A PET! HE'S FAMILY! And he's a NAKED MOLERAT! Dr. D: Whatever. (Wade looks up and sees that they're back from the break)  
  
We're back. Kim, it's your turn to select. KP: I'll take villains for $200. Wade: How many villains does it take to screw in a light bulb? Dr. D: Now what kind of a question is that? ONE!  
  
Wade: No. Dr. D: ARRGH! Ron: Five?  
  
Wade: *sigh* No. KP: None. They get their henchmen to do it for them. (cut to Senior Senior Sr. taking notes furiously) Wade: Correct. Less than a minute. Go again. KP: I'll take villains for $1000. Wade: Creature from Camp Wannaweep. Dr. D: Monkey Fist?  
  
Wade: NO! (Ron cries and rolls into the fetal position): Wannaweep AND monkeys? This show is cruel! KP: Steady, Ron. Who is Gil?  
  
Wade: No. Sorry, time's up. The Answer was Gill. KP: But I. Ron: (cuts in) Let it go, KP. Wade: And we're out of time. Dr. Drakken, if you will leave, please. You have been eliminated due to your lack of funds. Now it's Final Jeopardy! The category is: Club Banana. Dr. D: Club Banana? What kind of category is that?  
  
Wade: You have been eliminated. Does it matter? Now please leave the stage as instructed. Dr. D: NO! I refuse! SHEGO! Shego: What? Dr. D: Steal the prize money! Shego: But I'm on vacation!  
  
Dr. D: You can't fool me! You took your vacation LAST week!  
  
Shego: Then I'm sick. Dr. D: No you're not. Shego: Yes I am! (this goes on in the background) Ron: Monkeys. KP: It's ok, Ron. There are no monkeys here. (Monkey Fist and his monkey ninjas swing onto the set)  
  
Monkey Fist: That's what YOU think! And I'LL take the prize money! Ron: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Wade: OK THAT DOES IT! NO ONE WINS! EVERYONE JUST GO HOME!  
  
Ron: Can I at least have some lovely parting gifts?  
  
Wade: ARRGH! I QUIT!!  
  
The End 


End file.
